Kida in Wonderland
by DemolExpert
Summary: Special for Halloween 2009! It's not a crossover. Kida & her friends in the unsual adventure!
1. Kida & Cheshire Cat

**_Hello everyone! I wanna to show my new fanfic " Kida in Wonderland"! I don't know how you'll react, but I hope you'll like it...R&R!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kida has regained consciousness and has looked on the parties. There was a plain around. She has tried to recollect that was the last. «The only thing that I remember – it's a rabbit …» - the queen has thought. Having risen, the queen saw a gate behind which there were huge gate.

- If I could open them … - have told Kida in emptiness.

Suddenly, under someone's order or wave, gates opened, as though inviting the girl in this mysterious wood. Kida has gone on a path which was unique in this wood.

Gloomy wood concealed in itself many riddles which could be solved. The queen of Atlantis didn't know it, but she listened attentively to each rustle.

-Meeow! - girl has heard.

- Who here? - Kidagakash has asked.

A second later she saw in the beginning is violet - a striped tail, then violet ears and already then … Before her has appeared Latino which has been dressed in violet suit. The cat's ears continually shuddered, and the tail was wound right and left.

- Welcome in the country of miracles, Kida- the girl has told and has bowed.

- What's your name? - Kida has said with astonishment.

- Call me simply-Cheshire cat. Go forward, you're waited.

And after that the girl has disappeared.

* * *

_**In the same time …**_

Among wood the palace which campaign that was in Atlantis outwardly was towered. But internally the furniture very much differed from all it. There were magnificent carpets and fountains in a hall . Quiet music played. On a throne sat young man which person has been closed by a white mask sat.

Before his throne the man who has been dressed in a dress coat was inclined, and in hands there was a hat. Black moustaches and shortly cut hair decorated him. In a teeth there was a match.

- The girl has come, The Mad Hatter. - the person sitting on a throne has told. - spend her to the lock.

- But your Majesty... You ordered t'the Cat … - said Hatter, but the king hand gesture has shown, that he has become silent.

- As will order, your Majesty. –Mad Hatter, having risen, has gone on an exit.

In the street he has climbed in a pocket of a jacket and has groped a hand dynamite. Having smiled, the man has told:

- It's necessary t'execute orders of th'King. - having put on a hat, the Italian has gone deep into woods to find the girl whose name's Kida.

* * *

_**It's the end of the first chapter... Who's the king? And why the Mad Hatter must to meet Kida? Wait for chapter Two: The tea lunch with demolition Mad Hatter!**_


	2. Tea Lunch & The King's answers

Kida tried to recollect a name of the girl which has met. _Who's she? Wait … _- in a head of the girl has come up the flashback.-_Audrey has come into a hall and has told: «Kida, we go more likely! We're already waited!». The queen left a palace and has gone to helicopters. They again gathered in travel. This time without adventures. They should fly to Italy, to their friend - to the demolition expert Vincenzo. In a week at he should take place put a birth, and just in Halloween._ - and on it the picture has disappeared, and before the queen the glade has appeared. There was a long white table . All was already ready to tea drinking. The queen has sat down to table and suddenly before her there was a small bouquet of roses, and then and the one who wished to present it to Kida. It was the man with moustaches and with a match behind his ear. Hair were hidden by a hat.

- Welcome, the queen Kida. - Mad Hatter has told to her.

- Thanks … - she has confusedly answered and has asked. – who're you? You casually don't call Vincenzo?

Mad Hatter has broken off, and has then taken off a hat. He was in confusion. Suddenly the high dark man has approached to him in a white dress coat and something has whispered on an ear. The Italian has nodded and has risen.

- You order t'take away t'the king, miss. - the demolition expert has told and has offered hand Kida.

_Really his name 's Vincenzo? Then I have recollected, who all of them? _- The girl mentally argued and has then asked:

- Why you are silent? Really you cannot answer the easiest question?

Mad Hatter has stopped and has answered:

-Lady, the king has forbidden us t'tell aloud our real names. That's why we name ourselves on - another. Even the king's butler. - he has specified in the person ahead, on what at the girl in a head has emerged at once name:Doctor Joshua Sweet. - uses a nickname.

The queen of Atlantis silently has nodded, and soon three have appeared before a palace of the king.

- We're waited for.- the butler has answered and they have entered inside.

Kidagakash with interest considered palace furniture. Soon two accompanying have bent a knee before the king.

- I welcome you in the Wonderland, Kida. - the king has told.

- Whence you know all my name? - The girl has asked.

Cheshire Cat has suddenly appeared. She has approached to the Italian and asked the girl:

- Why then you know all our names?

- Why you're not afraid t'name them? - Voice Mad Hatter was heard.

- Why you simply don't wish to name us how we all named? - The butler of the king has asked.

- Why you alwayzz address to uz by name? - From a vase there was any stranger who instead of eyes had points and a lamp.

-I don't know. - have answered the queen.

The king has suddenly unmasked. He has gently smiled and has answered:

- Because we're always friends for you, Kida. And it's not important, even if we have nicknames …

-Milo …

And suddenly all has disappeared.

* * *

_**Well, it's all for Chapter 2! Don't panic and sit normally!R&r, of course!**_


	3. Reality

-Kida! Regain consciousness! We have arrived.

The girl has opened eyes. It was Aud which sat at a steering wheel.

-What? Yes … - the queen has told and three - Milo, Kida and Aud - left the plane.

The mechanic has looked at the queen and has asked:

- What happened with you?

-Nothing… Just strange dream..– the girl has answered.

Ramirez has shrugged shoulders. Soon before their look the private residence has seemed. It was not similar to a private residence … Most likely on a country house which towered over seacoast. Yes here and from the sea was nearby, no distance. The dark blue sea coast was visible from windows of this private residence.

For them already waited. Vinny sat in an armchair, in the office and read a morning paper, and on a table there was a hot mug of coffee. To him hiss friends have entered.

-Happy birthday, old noize- maker! - has told Mole.

Santorini has nodded grateful and has then put the newspaper aside. Dressed in a dressing gown, he all the same looked a little ridiculously.

- You're early … I waited you in the evening.

- And who it speaks? The one who rises each time at a dawn? - Ramirez has told. Friends have laughed, and the Italian has smiled.

All have settled down in rooms which have been prepared for arrival. The queen stood at an open window in the room. _That dream … Why it was such? And at what here my friends?_ - thought Kida as has heard in the bottom of a voice. She has looked downwards and has seen the Italian who has had time to change clothes and the mechanic, standing it is a little ahead.

- Why Vinny? - she has asked it.

- How? We at all don't know, whether we can live together't least week. You know th'except you, at me passion t'explode. - the demolition expert has answered.

Audrey has left, having answered nothing to it. The Italian has sighed. He has looked upward and has asked:

- Your Majesty! You know that sometimes t'overhear isn't good. - he has told Kida.

- Why you don't wish to live with it? You love … - the queen has started to speak, but Vinny, at all without having listened to the end of it, has left and was closed in an office.


	4. The nightmare of Wonderland

Again this dream … Girl has regained consciousness and has felt that she's not in a palace. It already was other place. Lake coast, and around - darkness. And this darkness left someone the acquaintance. The dark blue smoothed hair and dressed in the military form.

-Rourke! - has told Kida. - YOU should not be in my dream!

- Queen Kida, after all you know, in dreams all's possible. Even occurrence of dead. - he has lovely smiled. – it's a pity Mad Hatter. Today in the sleep he'll die …

The queen has looked towards trees. There, having leant the elbows about a tree, Italian sat. On one side there was a blood and the right hand was broken.

- How you can?

- How I can? – Rourke began. - Well, whether you know … Second chance it's given not every day … especially then to appear in Santorini's body … - he has approached to the demolition expert and has felt pulse. - yes, I'm right … Soon he will die. And to regret on the birthday …

Rourke took Mad Hatter has rejected him.

-Vinny! - the girl has told.

But he even didn't hear it. When Kida has approached to him the Italian has only poorly smiled and has whispered:

- Your Majesty, be cautious … Go … This lake … you'll be pulled out from nightmare. - the Italian has risen and has started wandering. - Rourke! I said that anything good doesn't leave.

Kidagakash has entered into lake. Suddenly it began to part and there was a ladder with an exit somewhere. She has turned back last time and has seen, how Mad hatter beat off from Rourke's attacks. The girl wished to shout, but then again all became dark and Kida has regained consciousness. _What was it? A dream? A nightmare?_ – She thought as has heard someone's steps . Milo has entered into a room and has told:

-Vinny's bad.

The queen has quickly risen and has put on. Soon both have appeared in a room of the Italian. He muttered something in the sleep and drops of cold sweat were flown down on the person. The girl has understood.

-Doc, make something! He's wounded sideways and the right hand is broken!

Friends have looked at her with astonishment and suddenly their sights have appeared are chained to a blood stain on one side.

- What to do? – has asked Mole.

- Leave all! - has told Doc.

After two hours Josh left and has sighed.

-He told me all. - Sweet has looked on Kida and has asked – It's the truth that Rourke's alive there, in dreams?

- Yes, it's. - the Queen of Atlantis has answered.

Friends have exchanged glances and then Audrey has said:

- Means, our fight isn't finished? It proceeds in dreams?

Kidagakash has nodded. She has understood that many of friends can offer the lives, as well as Vincenzo which was not lost almost in the sleep.

Milo has asked:

- How are you?

- Why I cannot offer for the sake of them a life? Why so? - The girl told- Vinny … And who's the next?!Audrey, Doc or Mole?

-Kida … About what you're talking about? - The king of Atlantis has told with astonishment.

- Nothing- has told Kidagakash and has left a room.


End file.
